a new start
by luffylover101
Summary: A new guild has just opened. They are on their way to the top. Trying to beat the top guild, Fairy Tail. But did you know their master use to be one,lucy Hearfilia is coming back after 3 years of training with a new look with new friend and new crush .what will the fairy tail guild do, find ot


**lucy's POV:**

Dear mom,

It's been a long time since I wrote you a letter, let's see I don't know where to begin,while I'm stronger now I also have a new look ,new friends and oh I quit Fairy ,I know I never thought I'd leave but I couldn't stay knowing that I would be invisible to yeah, it's been 3 years and now I'm a master to a new guild it's called angels or demons it has 21 members well 22 counting me.

Our symbol is a circle with a line dividing it;one side has a demonic wing,with a horn and demon tail and the other side has an angelic wing as well as a halo. The line that divides the two would have a word or words on it, of our specific types of magic, or personalities, or both.**(btw/****the word would have a different color)** I've been in this guild for three years and I've loved every year,so let me introduce them.

Jonny is 22 but he acts like he's 5 sometimes,he has short flaming red hair and light green eyes. he's super hyper,funny and reminds me of natsu when he smiles,he's my best friend .he also uses darkness magic .he wears a basic outfit with beige cargo pants and a blue t-shirt .he has a black mark it is located on his back right side with the word 'laughter' in white.

Rima is 17. she's nice ,kind but a bit of a trickster at has long dark green hair that goes to her waist and sky blue eyes. she uses healing magic along with water magic .she wears a short jeans with a green vest a lighter color than her hair. her mark is sun yellow and is located on her left shoulder with the words 'trick or treat' in dark green.

Kenny is 10, and the youngest member of our guild but he acts like the oldest,he has short light green hair and brown eyes. he's smart and cute but he takes it for granted,he also has an older sister named Tsubaki and the two of them are polar opposite from each other. he uses card magic and Gravity magic. he wears a short jeans pants with a blue shirt. his mark is brown on his neck and has the work 'kindness' in a lighter brown.

Tsubaki is 15,she is a happy go-lucky girl and she can be clueless at times. but she strong don't mind her being small she doesn't take things sitting down unlike her younger brother Kenny and she reminds me most of erza .she has white hair with red tips that reaches her shoulder blades with light green uses all forms of Fire magic, and she uses all forms of Wind and water magic .she wears a dark blue tank top and a short hot pants . her mark is pink with the word 'free' in red.

Tommy is 21,he is a very strong-minded and bold guy,and he speaks before he thinks he also remind me of gray he has long white hair that he ties up in a pony tale and he has light blue eyes altho he sometimes wears glasses .he uses water and ice magic. He wears a basic outfit with black cargo pants and a purple t-shirt. his mark is red with the words 'be daring' in black.

Yuki is 16,he is a very fun person to be around but he is a bit shy, he has short black hair and dark blue eyes. he uses Teleportation,telepathy and Transformation, magic .he wears a white cargo pants with a dark blue t-shirt. his mark is gold and is located on his chest with the work 'speak up' in black.

Hiro is 18,he is hyper,mischievous and love to get in people's love-life kinda like happy too. he has short spiky light brown hair and brown eyes. He uses all forms of Earth and Take-Over magic .he wears black boots, black cargo pants and a brown shirt. his mark is light blue and is on his stomach with the word 'lovable' with a darker blue.

Amaya is 17,she is smart and loves to joke around .she has short white hair and lime green eyes. she uses Mimic and Sound magic. she also keeps a on her. She wears red unbuttoned vest, a white tube top and a black hot pants . her mark is white and high on her left thigh, just below her hips and the word is 'Melody' in green.

Nori is 22,she super fun and smart but shy at times she also likes to read has long light black hair with a dark red trime and her eyes are a deep red color .she uses iron dragon slayer wear a baggie gray shirt and a short jeans and a pair of army mark is black with the words 'wild' in red

Keita is 19,he and Jonny alway gets into fights just like a fire and ice wizard I used to has long flowing black hair and ice-blue eyes. she uses all forms of Ice, Water and Snow magic, including dragon slayer. she wears a black outfit like Grey's, but the coat is a mark is on his right shoulder It's white with the words 'water drop' in blue

riku is 22, always love having fun and going on adventures. he cares little for what other people think about. He has two-toned hair of gold at the top with red at the bottom, both of his ears ,he wears a long black jeans pants with white shirt. his mark is silver with the word 'brave' in purple on his neck.

Umeko is 17, and the loudest member,mostly because she a bit of tomboy. she has purple hair cut short, and has pink eyes. she uses Dark Dragon Slayer and Dark God Slayer wears black cargo pants, a grey t-shirt, a black biker jacket .her mark is on her upper left arm it's black with 'joker' in green.

trey is 20, he's a bit of a shy guy but he likes to make cookies and uses all forms of Fire magic, and Air has blonde hair and red eyes .he wears black combat boots, black cargo pants and a white t-shirts, with a black vest jacket he also wears a green head band when he mark is on his right chest it brown with the words 'bright flame' in gold.

Mimi is are cat,she a very curious cat but it sometimes get her in to trouble but we all love her. she has light pink fur with blue eyes. She uses Gravity magic too, isn't it cool and she also uses healing magic so she kind of our doctor. She wears a blue dress and a darker shade of blue than her eyes. She has the words 'true heart' in her pink mark, which is just above her tail and she can fly just like happy.

Hatori is 21,he's cold at times but he has a good heart .he has shaggy black hair with dark blue eyes. He uses Mimic and Sound magic. He wears a basic outfit with beige cargo pants and a grey t-shirt and he also wears a pair of headphones around his neck. He has a brown mark with the words ' Music is the poetry of the air', in green on his neck.

Victoria is 20,she is very straight foreword and likes to stand up for her friend but she's kind of scrady cat at times,she had short red hair with light purple eyes. She wears a blue shirt ,a short purple skirt blue and black striped socks, a that stops mid-thigh and black boots. She used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. She has a red mark with the words 'Reach for the stars' in blue, which is on her left ankle.

Mizuki is 19, is kind of loner but she has a good heart and she would kill me if i told anyone but she's a softie around cute. she has purple eyes and flowing long hair white hair. She uses Doll Play, Storm magic, Crash and Memory-make. She has wears a knee-length white dress with a green hoodie, and pair of brown boots. her mark is wine-red with the word 'puppet master' in white and is on her left leg.

Zero is 19,everyone says he a bit of a push over but, i think he's really sweet he even helps mimi sometimes. he uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and has light pink hair with red eyes . he wears a long skinny jeans with a red hoodie . his mark is black with the words 'Attitude is everything' in white on his forearm.

Ren is 15,she loves pulling pranks with johnny and most of all she love uses god slayer magic along with a little water has curly blond hair with red eyes .she wears a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back , brown boots, dark blue shorts, and striped blue and black stockings. her mark is pink with the words 'Happiness' dark red on her stomach

Aimi is 17,she can be a bit cold at times but I can see she kind at has spiky pink hair and light brown eyes. He uses all forms of Earth magic, including dragon slayer. she wears a light blue dress with brown boots,she has an orange mark with the words' No regrets' in brown, which is just above his right elbow.

sai's 19,he also the newest member of our guild my heart goes out to him because i know how it feels to be the new guild member,he has blonde hair with green eyes, he uses dragon force for every type of dragon slayer Dragon Slayer he wears

Finally, I, Lucy, the master of this guild, have completely change my look i now have long black hair that look pretty cool if I do say so my self, and it goes past my bum. I have matching black eyes. I wear a black hoodie, with a black pair of red hot pants. I have black combat boots that reach my knees. I use all forms of Celestial magic, have 6,780 keys, I use Heavenly Body magic and God slayer magic. I also use Nullification magic.

Even though I am only 19, I am the strongest, so everyone decided I would be the guild master. My guild mark is gold and on my left stomach, just above my hip with the words 'true friend' in yellow. My right hand is covered by a fingerless combat glove, to hide my Fairy Tail mark. My old mark also has three scars running through it, where I scratched at it in anger. I don't mind them, though

p.s.

mom I hope you don't mind I'm using the heartfilia Konzern as our guild hall

**ok first chapter done **

**first thing, i know it looks like angel and demons by **Angels and Demons by KKurokami **i know but i promise it going in a whole ****different direction trust me i know what I'm doing the first 3 chapter will look-alike only the first three**

**later :)**


End file.
